Harry Potter y la Varita de Plata
by Vicky's Angel
Summary: Ambientada en 5º curso, y escrita... ¿ace mil miyones de años? por mi y una amiga cuando eramos peques, ¡no seais malos! D
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: la escapada Capitulo 1: la escapada

Harry estaba en casa de sus horribles tíos como todos los veranos, aunque los otros veranos no habían estado tan mal porque al final había terminado siempre en casa de alguno de sus amigos o, en cualquier caso, con ellos. Pero este verano iba a ser diferente: porque Harry tenia distintos planes a los de sus tíos.

El día de su cumpleaños a Harry se le ocurrió una estupenda (para él) y una estúpida(para los demás) idea: escaparse de la casa de sus tíos. A las 11 de la noche saco todo su material escolar de la alacena y de debajo de la cama, hizo sus maletas, y se fue definitivamente de la que había sido su casa de verano por muchos años dejándole a sus tíos una nota que simplemente decía:

_Adiós,_

_Harry. _

Al caminar dos o tres calles y llegar a una que estaba desierta saco su varita y llamo al autobús noctambulo. Este apareció al momento con Ernie como conductor y a Stan Shunpike como acomodador. Que le preguntaron los dos a la vez y con rintintin:

-¿Qué tal Neville?

El viaje fue muy divertido ya que estuvieron todo el rato, riéndose de su antigua estancia en al autobús. Harry dijo que quería ir a casa de los Weasley estuvieron allí en mas o menos media hora. Cuando el autobús llego a la madriguera todos estaban durmiendo menos el señor y la señora Weasley que estaban discutiendo en la cocina sobre algo. La única palabra que consiguió entender Harry fue "sortilegios", Harry se presento en la cocina rojo como el pelo de ron porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que había ido a casa de Ron sin que lo invitaran.

hola señor y señora Weasley siento llegar así pero…

hola harry, cielo, no pasa nada. ¿ te importaría dormir hoy en el sofá hasta que te haga la cama? -dijo la señora weasley.

N-no pasa nada pero no estoy seguro de que Dumbledore me estar aquí con Voldemort suelto por ahí-dijo harry mientras que los señores Weasley se estremecían al escuchar ese nombre.

No pasa nada, mañana mismo hablo con Dumbledore para que te deje quedarte el resto del verano aunque creo que te va a caer una buena bronca por esto- dijo el señor weasley.

Harry penso que el señor weasley tenia razón.

Se fue a dormir al salón de la familia Weasley y se quedo dormido antes de que la señora weasley le pudiera traer una manta para taparse. Este día había sido demasiado para él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.el howler.**

A la mañana siguiente harry se despertó a las 12 del medio día, sin acordarse de lo que lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Saludo a toda la familia y en especial a Ron y a Ginny, a la que Harry ya empezaba a mirar con otros ojos, ya que había cambiado mucho, y muy a mejor. Todos los Weasley ya habían desayunado y se disponían a desgnomizar el jardín cuando una lechuza blanca (concretamente la de Harry) que intentaba atravesar la ventana de la cocina de los Weasley. Esta traia un sobre pequeño y rojo que a Harry le sonaba mucho,ya que Ron habia recibido una cuando estaba en segundo curso. Se asusto un poco al verlo, ya que no sabia de quien era. Todos se asustaron al ver lo que era un howler y dejaron a Harry para que lo escuchara a solas. Aquel howler era de Sirius, su padrino, harry lo abrio asustado y escucho el mensaje, que decia:

-HENRY POTTER!!COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE DE CASA ¡! Y DE ESA MANERA!! CUANDO DUMBLEDORE ME DIJO QUE TE HABIA ENVIADO LAS CARTAS DEL COLEGIO A TU CASA Y QUE SU LECHUZA HABIA REGESADO DE NUEVO CON ELLAS!!CREI QUE ME MORIA DE LA VERGÜENZA!! NUNCA ME LO ESPERE DE TI ¡!TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, Y MUY SERIAMENTE.HENRY!!- y luego el howler se puso a dar ladridos como un perro loco, como canuto. Hasta que a harry le exploto en las narices.

Harry estaba muy avergonzado de si mismo, ya que su padrino, Sirius, nunca le habia llamado HENRY´´. Harry se preparo el desayuno con un libro de recetas magicas, mientras los Weasley desgnomizaban el jardin. Despues subio con ron a su habitacion y hablaron del howler y de cosas que habian pasado este verano. Ron le conto que habia recibido muchas cartas de Hermione en las que ella contaba todo lo que le habia echado de menos, pero no las quiso enseñar a Harry. Harry no le conto que habia recibido algunas cartas cartas de ginny este verano y las habia estado contestando. Penso que si se lo decia igual se reian de ella y de el o ron se enfadaria, por cartearse con su hermanita pequeña. Despues de esto discutieron sobre hermione,ya que a ron le gustaba,pero el no lo queria admitir. Y harry bajo con su saeta de fuego a jugar al quidditch con fred y george en el prado de detrás de casa,pero por el camino se encontro con ginny y a harry se le olvido por completo que iba a juar con freed y george y se quedo embobado al ver a ginny,que ya tenia 14 años y estaba muy guapa, estuvieron hablando de las cartas que se habian enviado durante el verano,y parecio que a ginny le pasaba lo mismo que a harry, porque tambien se quedo embobada mirandole,pues el ya tenia 15 años y ya no parecia un niño esmirriado y bajito(como era antes)sino que parecia un chico mas alto, esbelto y con el cuerpo mas atletico de jugar al quidditch. Se les olvido todo lo que tenian que hacer, se quedaron embobados mirandose, pero al final aparecieron fred y george que estropearon la preciosa escena en la que estaban harry y ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.la llegada de hermione a la madriguera.**

Ese dia ron desperto a harry muy pronto.

-harry , harry !!

-que… ¿que pasa ron?

-hoy viene hermione

-y que pasa?

-es que acaso no te importa?

-si pero no es para ponerse asi esto es otra prueba de que te gusta hermione.

-pero que dices? A MIII NOOOO MEEEE GUSTAAAAAA HERMIONEEEE!!

-bueno, bueno pero dejame que me vista que no me apetece que me vean asi

-¡ que no te vea asi quien eh pillin? que todos te vemos asi en hogwarts!!

-ya ya lo que tu digas- dijo harry intentando cambiar de tema.

Harry se cambio y bajo a desayunar y encontro que hermione ya habia llegado y desayunaba con los demas

-¡hola harry!-dijo hermione

-hola hermione y hola a todos- fijandose en especial en ginny y sonriendola

-¿Dónde esta ron?-pregunto hermione con un tono de preocupacion

-Esta arriba, poniendose guapo- decia harry mientras veia como se le cambiaba la cara a Hermione-NO, es broma esta en el baño peinandose, yo no me peino porque mi pelo seguiria igual que antes- mientras decia esto ginny soltaba una risita tonta y harry se ponia colorado.

Llego ron del baño y todos desayunaron en silencio, ya que tenian mucha hambre. Al momento aparecio una cabeza, que a harry le sonaba mucho,ya que era la de dumbledore,en la chimenea. Que discutio con el señor weasley la estancia de harry en la madriguera. Despues de mucha discursion se oyo la voz de dumbledore que decia.

-No no, y no!!harry no se que dara aquí. Se que les cuesta entenderlo pero me llevo a harry ahora mismo al caldero chorreante.-y dirigiendose a harry- Ud., el señor ron y la señorita hermione vayan haciendo las maletas. ya tienen reservadas tres habitaciones en el caldero chorreante.

-puede venir ginny tambien?-dijo hermione

-si, le dire a tom que reserve una habitacion mas conjunta a la suya, señorita granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Capitulo 4.En el Caldero Chorreante

Harry, hermione, ron y ginny ya habian hecho sus maletas y se disponian a meterse en la cama para irse a dormir, ya que al dia siguiente tendrian que partir hacia Londres. Esa noche antes de dormirse Harry estubo pensando en ginny, pero le parecia muy raro, ya que no la veia con los mismos ojos que hace dos dias, la miraba mas como una amiga, una buena amiga. Asi se dio cuenta de que se lo tenia que decir a ella, aunque ya lo sabia, que tenia que dejar de pensar en el, porque no habia futuro entre ellos dos. Y por fin se durmio y… (no sabemos con que soño)

Al dia siguiente se despertó solo y se puso a intentar despertar a Ron (cosa que es imposible). Cuando lo consiguió (por fin…le costo un rato largo) se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Despues llego dumbledore para llevarles al callejon diagon. Ya estaban todos preparados, esperando impacientes para irse.

ya estais listos?- pregunto dumbledore

sip- dijo ron

bueno entonces nos vamos. Teneis que decir caldero chorreante.

Dumbledore saco la cabeza de la chimenea y se dispusieron a marcharse. Se despidieron

De los señores weasley, fred y george.(de percy no porque estaba trabajando, menos mal)

Hermione fue primero. Dijo caldero chorreante y desaparecio por la chimenea.

Despues fue ron e hizo lo mismo. Despues ginny tuvo un pequeño problema con la ceniza, y dijo: Ca-caldero Chorreante. Harry fue el unico que se dio cuenta de el percance de ginny y se guardo un puñado de polvos flu en el bolsillo, y luego cogio otro poco para viajar al mismo lugar que ginny, para rescatarla. Dijo: Ca-caldero Chorreante. Aparecio en un lugar muy extraño con un letrero que ponia: callejon nightmare y de lejos vio el rojo pelo de ginny. La siguio, pero al andar se fue fijando en los raros puestos de articuloss que habia a los lados, todo eran articulos de broma y cosas por el estilo. En uno de los lados encontro un puesto que estaba vacio y ponia con letras que se movian y cambiaban de color: **EN VENTA**, en el primer instante penso en Fred y George, parecia que ese puesto los estaba esperando, sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a gritos a ginny, que se dio la vuelta, lo miro y le dio un gran abrazo ( de amigos, ya que ginny tambien habia cambiado de opinion sobre Harry). Ginny tambien se quedo mirando el puesto y sin pensarlo los dos entraron y pidieron informacion sobre el puesto para darsela a los gemelos. Al salir del lugar se fijaron y vieron que al fondo se situaba el Banco Gringots de los magos, corrieron hacia el, esquivando varitas que se caian al suelo y se doblaban y ratas que salian de las tiendas con las orejas amarillas o la cola de 2 metros, que todo el mundo pisaba.

Llegaron sanos y salvos al Banco y buscaron por el callejon Diagon a Hermione o a Ron, Ron fue rapido de encontrar por el color de su pelo, inconfundible, y Hermione estaba con el, asi que fue facil encontrarlos. Harry y ginny no contaron nada de lo del puesto para los gemelos. Compraron el material escolar y se fueron al caldero chorreante a recoger las llaves de las habitaciones y a dejar su equipaje y su nuevo material escolar. Las habitaciones se cambieron al final, asi que ron y harry dormian juntos y Hemione y ginny tambien. Harry entro en la habitacion y ron estaba guardando algo en su baul pero cuando se dio cuenta de que harry acababa de llegar, lo volvio a sacar.

Mira la tunica de gala que me han regalado los gemelos, harry. Lo que no se es de donde demonios han sacado el dinero.

Pues yo tampoco- mintio harry. Con una sonrisa, porque en verdad el si sabia de donde lo habian sacado.

Se acostaron y ron se durmio en seguida pero harry no se podia dormir. Tenia algo que no le dejaba dormir, pero no sabia muy bien que era. Solo podia recordar una mano de plata que cogia una varita de plata y en en esta varita estaba grabado el nombre de alguien que tenia las iniciales A. C. C. Se desperto muy agitado y con sudores frios. Entonces se acerco al baño ( que estaba entre las dos habitaciones) y ahí se encontró a Hermione, que se estaba refrescando la cara.

Ehhhhhhh, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione extrañada.

Nada… tuve una pesadilla – dijo Harry deseando que ella no le preguntara.

¿Soñaste con Vordemort? – pregunto Hermione

Pues la verdad es que no, no soñe con Voldemort, pero no fue un sueño muy agradable, me trajo malos recuerdos…

Harry ya se iba, cuando Hermione lo cogio del brazo.

-¿te importa que te cuente una cosa?, es decir, ¿qué me sincere contigo?

no, adelante.

Bueno, es que yo… es que a mi… es que…me gusta…

No hace falta que des tantos rodeos, no se lo voy a decir a nadie

Me gusta…Ron

¿Qué? No he oido nada

Me gusta…Ron

¿perdon? Sigo sin oirte

¡QUE ME GUSTA ROOOOON!!

Bueno, no hacia falta que lo gritases.

No se habra despertado, ¿verdad?

No, tranquila, ron duerme como un ceporro, no hay quien lo despirte una vez que se duerme.

Menos mal.

Aunque nunca lo quiera admitir, a el tambien le gustas, herm.

Si, si, lo que tu digas, buenas noches.

Adios.


End file.
